


"Weird Magical Bits and Bobs"

by awespic



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Homestuck Stabdads, Fanart, Humanstuck, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 22:50:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6445423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awespic/pseuds/awespic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magic appears to be a lot less fake than they originally thought. Aradia is excited to explore all the implications of this discovery. Sollux and Karkat are less so, but like hell they're going to let her go alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Weird Magical Bits and Bobs"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GlassesBlu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesBlu/gifts).



> So as it turns out, stabdads are my weakness, and the phrase "weird magical bits and bobs" got thoroughly stuck in my brain. Though the stabdads aren't pictured, I like to think these three had to sneak out late at night to go explore. More accurately, Aradia discussed plans to sneak out, and Karkat and Sollux looked at each other wearily before suggesting she might need a little company. Likely, she ended up holding their hands for much of this expedition. 
> 
> I really hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed your prompt!!

 


End file.
